


Fix you

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Series: friend brother lover [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Jim e Spock fossero compagni di stanza in Accademia e un banalissimo accadimento li portasse a capire di provare qualcosa di diverso da una semplice amicizia?<br/>Dal testo: " «Ehi, orecchie a punta, vuoi morire congelato?»<br/>Riconosci subito la voce di Jim, il tuo compagno di stanza. Non rispondi mentre ti domandi il perché le tue orecchie suscitino tanta ilarità negli umani."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto che non sono espertissima dell'universo Star Trek in quanto sto ancora guardando gli episodi della serie classica, proprio per questo motivo ho infatti preferito scegliere come punto di riferimento la linea temporale alternativa del reboot. Quindi, i miei Jim e Spock saranno quelli degli ultimi due film dato che non conosco ancora abbastanza i loro corrispettivi del TOS per potere scrivere di loro, magari lo farò più avanti.  
> Detto questo, ho voluto provare a immaginare il momento in cui Spock e il suo Capitano sentono per la prima volta di provare qualcosa di “diverso” l’uno per l’altro.  
> Ringrazio in anticipo chi vorrà dare una chance a questa piccola storia.

 

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse.

   
  
  
 **Jim**  
   
Quelle interminabili ore di lezione, le esercitazioni, e i test che sembrano non finire mai ti hanno portato al limite, non ce la fai più a reggere tutta quella tensione, hai bisogno di uscire di lì, di respirare aria fresca, di allontanarti dall’Accademia, almeno per qualche ora.  
Così, approfitti della tua breve licenza per passeggiare senza meta, come non ti accadeva da un pezzo. Stai camminando da una quarantina di minuti quando senti una folata di vento gelido sferzarti il volto e un forte acquazzone coglierti all’improvviso. Ti stringi addosso la giacca pesante e, meccanicamente, apri l’ombrello anche se, a dirla tutta, non serve a molto perché in pochi minuti, lungo le strade, sembrano scorrere fiumi e la pioggia ti colpisce di traverso.  
Realizzi che il cielo intorno a te si è fatto buio e una sorta di foschia scura avvolge l’aria quando scorgi, in lontananza, una figura dall’aspetto familiare. Riconosci in essa il tuo compagno di stanza. Corri verso di lui e lo vedi camminare impassibile, senza ombrello, sotto la pioggia battente.  
«Stupido di un vulcaniano…ma cosa?» Pensi quando ti rendi conto che indossa solo una maglia leggera sopra i pantaloni dell’uniforme. Ti chiedi cosa gli sia passato per la testa.  
   
Vuole forse morire congelato? Non si rende conto che questo pianeta è freddo durante l’inverno?  
   
I rapporti con lui non possono certo definirsi idilliaci, semmai tutto il contrario, soprattutto agli inizi, ma ci stai lavorando. Dietro alla sua aria impassibile e alla sua logica tutta vulcaniana, riesci a scorgere la sua metà umana, quella che rimane nascosta ai più, a quelli carichi di pregiudizi o che, semplicemente, si rifiutano di guardare.  
   
«Orecchie a punta, vuoi prenderti una polmonite?» Provi a scherzare ma, ti dai dello stupido nell’esatto momento in cui pronunci quelle parole perché realizzi che l’ironia non fa parte del suo bagaglio culturale. «Spock.» Lo chiami di nuovo.  
   
Solo allora lo vedi fermarsi e girarsi lentamente verso di te, i capelli neri e lisci zuppi d’acqua incollati alla fronte. Ti guarda in silenzio e tu ti chiedi quanto freddo debba sentire quel ragazzo abituato a climi ben meno rigidi di quello. Il suo viso, che ha assunto sfumature verdastre, non fa che avvalorare la tua tesi.  
   
Senza dire nulla, senza aspettare una risposta, ti togli la sciarpa e gliela avvolgi intorno al collo, fai lo stesso con il cappotto, certo che lui ne abbia molto più bisogno di te, e poi, prendendolo per un braccio, lo tiri sotto l’ombrello e lo trascini a passo svelto verso il dormitorio dell’Accademia.  
 Sei perfettamente a conoscenza di quanto disagio i vulcaniani provino nei confronti del contatto fisico e, sulle prime, lo senti opporre resistenza ma, quel piccolo moto di ribellione non dura che qualche attimo perché non appena rafforzi la presa sul suo braccio, sebbene lui sia dotato di una forza molto superiore alla tua, sembra acquietarsi e seguirti di buon grado. Gli ultimi metri, quasi lo trascini, in ascensore ti vedi costretto a sorreggerlo, lungo il corridoio, te lo devi persino caricare in spalla.  
 Quando entri nella stanza che condividete, un senso di tepore ti avvolge e tiri un sospiro di sollievo che risulta, però, essere di breve durata perché ti rendi conto che Spock è scosso da intensi brividi.  Lo distendi con delicatezza sul letto e inizi a spogliarlo dei vestiti bagnati. Chiedi al computer di alzare la temperatura della camera ma, questa misura, non sembra portare un grande giovamento perché lui non smette di tremare. Provi a chiamarlo, il fatto che apra gli occhi, di tanto in tanto, ti fa sentire meglio, ma poi precipita di nuovo in quello stato di semi incoscienza. Lo senti brontolare qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre gli rimbocchi le coperte. Non riesci a smettere di guardarlo, trovi che sia bellissimo.  
   
Cosa ti sta succedendo Jim? Cosa diavolo ti passa per la testa? A te piacciono le ragazze, ti sono sempre piaciute le ragazze.  
   
Ma quando ti rendi conto che lui, nonostante tutto, non smette di tremare, sei colto dal panico e agisci d’istinto, ti spogli di tutti gli indumenti, che ammucchi, frettolosamente, ai piedi del letto, e con indosso solamente la biancheria ti infili sotto le coperte accanto a lui. Fai aderire il tuo petto alla schiena del tuo compagno e gli passi un braccio intorno alla vita per tenerlo più stretto a te in modo da potergli trasmettere tutto il tuo calore.  
Dapprima lo senti emettere un brontolio infastidito ma poi ti rendi conto che si sta rilassando nel tuo abbraccio, ha smesso quasi completamente di tremare. Percepisci una parola, il cui significato ti è ignoto, poi senti il suo respiro farsi regolare, solo allora ti tranquillizzi un poco. Ti domandi cosa diavolo abbia detto ma, sei costretto ad ammettere che, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, ha un suono gradevole pronunciato lui.  
Solo allora ordini al computer di spegnere le luci. Per quanto ti sforzi, non riesci a prendere sonno perché il suo profumo ti annebbia la mente. Non avresti mai pensato che potesse avere un profumo tanto buono.  
   
Cosa ti sta succedendo Jim? Cosa sta accadendo al tuo corpo stretto al suo?  
Ringrazi il cielo che per lo meno Spock stia dormendo profondamente.  
   
La mattina seguente, quando apri gli occhi, ti ci vuole un po’ di tempo per realizzare dove ti trovi e soprattutto con chi. Le tue braccia e le tue gambe sono tutte un intreccio con quelle del tuo compagno di stanza. Passato il momento di urgenza e, tornato a mente lucida, vieni assalito da una nuova ondata di panico e inizi a chiederti cosa penserà Spock quando aprirà gli occhi e si renderà conto di avere dormito abbracciato a te e, per di più, con indosso la sola biancheria intima.  
   
Del resto, quali alternative avevi Jim? Lui non smetteva di tremare, e tu non hai fatto altro che prestargli soccorso. E’ questa la verità e tu gliela dirai.  
Ma allora, dimmi, perché sei tanto nervoso?  
   
Ripassi mentalmente il discorso che ti sei preparato, hai perso il conto, tante sono le volte che hai provato a figurarlo, quando lo vedi sollevare lentamente le palpebre per poi riabbassarle per un attimo prima di guardarti con i suoi occhi scuri e profondi.  
   
Jim, cosa stai facendo? Smettila di fissarlo, se ne accorgerà e la situazione è già fin troppo imbarazzante.  
   
Apri la bocca ma, ti scopri incapace di articolare alcun suono quando senti quello che, mai, ti saresti aspettato potesse uscire dalle sue labbra.  
«Grazie» Ti sussurra piano, prima di chiudere gli occhi per poi accoccolarsi di nuovo contro il tuo petto.  
Guardi l’orologio e ti senti sollevato all’idea che manchi ancora un po’ di tempo al momento di alzarsi. Dopo avere trascorso una notte insonne, senti, prepotente, il bisogno di riposare.  
Pensi che, forse, la mattina seguente ne parlerete o magari non lo farete ma, ora, hai la consapevolezza che non sia più tanto importante perché, dopo giorni, ti senti finalmente bene, sei rilassato e scivoli in un sonno senza sogni.  
   
Ti ritrovi a maledire il suono della sveglia, ti alzi e lo fai senza dire nulla. Ti vesti e ti dirigi verso le aule. Spock fa lo stesso. Non sai cosa ti riserverà il futuro, se la vita vi porterà lontano l’uno dall’altro, ma quello di cui hai la certezza più assoluta, è il fatto che, quella notte, tra di voi, è nato un legame complesso e profondo, qualcosa che non necessita di parole e che vi unirà per sempre.  
   
   
   
 **Spock**  
   
Non ne puoi più di essere quello diverso, ovunque tu vada è sempre la stessa fottuta storia, sei sempre troppo o troppo poco. Non abbastanza vulcaniano per gli standard del tuo pianeta natale, non abbastanza umano per quelli terrestri. In te convivono due nature, due popoli ma ti senti come se non appartenessi a nessuno di questi.  
In un momento di insofferenza, davvero non troppo vulcaniano, corri giù per le scale e ti precipiti fuori, così, con quello che hai addosso: i pantaloni dell’uniforme e una maglia leggera. E’ arrivato l’inverno ma non ti importa poi molto.  
Inizia a camminare, stare all’aria aperta ti fa sentire subito meglio. Sulle prime non senti neppure il freddo, eppure si gela ma tu non te ne rendi conto fino a quando non ti ritrovi completamente zuppo d’acqua. Sta piovendo forte e un fulmine che ha appena squarciato il cielo come una crepa, attira la tua attenzione. Stai tremando ma, continui a camminare come nulla fosse, il vento sul viso e i vestiti incollati addosso fino a quando non senti un rumore di passi alle tue spalle.  
   
«Ehi, orecchie a punta, vuoi morire congelato?»  
   
Riconosci subito la voce di Jim, il tuo compagno di stanza. Non rispondi mentre ti domandi il perché le tue orecchie suscitino tanta ilarità negli umani. Solo quando ti chiama con il tuo nome decidi di voltarti.  
   
Jim non è poi così male, certo è impulsivo e, a volte, tanto arrogante da farti montare la voglia di prenderlo a pugni, del resto è già accaduto che abbiate risolto qualche diverbio venendo alle mani. Ma, devi ammetterlo, è piuttosto intelligente per essere soltanto umano.  
   
Non fai in tempo a realizzare cosa stia accadendo che ti ritrovi la sua sciarpa annodata intorno al collo e il suo cappotto sulle spalle. Ti senti afferrare il braccio destro e poi, la pioggia smette di colpirti il viso e realizzi di trovarti al riparo, sotto l’ombrello di Jim. Dai un piccolo strattone e mugugni qualcosa ma poi ti lasci vincere da quella sensazione di tepore.Te ne stai semplicemente lì, stretto a lui.  
  
Che cosa ti sta accadendo? Tu, lo sai che dovresti sentirti a disagio ma non è così, non è quello che provi. Questa è la verità e i vulcaniani sono incapaci di mentire.  
  
Il freddo ti è entrato nelle ossa, muovi, a fatica, un piede dopo l’altro e, nonostante Jim abbia fatto del suo meglio per cercare di tenerti al caldo, non riesci a smettere di tremare. Quando raggiungete l’ascensore ti senti mancare ma un braccio, passato prontamente intorno alle tue spalle, ti impedisce di crollare. Il corridoio ti appare infinito e le tue gambe cedono. Quando riapri gli occhi ti rendi conto che Jim ti sta portando in spalla.  
Ti chiama, ma non riesci a rispondergli, senti solo freddo, tanto freddo. Le palpebre si sono fatte di piombo ma sei ancora presente. Ti senti morire quando lui ti adagia sul letto e ti spoglia, come fossi una bambola per poi infilarti sotto le coperte. Vorresti dirgli di smetterla ma, dalla bocca, ti esce unicamente un brontolio incomprensibile. Vorresti dirgli di smetterla perché, nonostante tu stia tremando come una foglia, le sue mani su di te, impegnate in quell’atto del tutto innocente, bruciano come il fuoco e tu ti senti confuso come mai prima di allora. E’ come se il tuo lato umano avesse preso il sopravvento e questo ti spaventa. La paura non è un’emozione logica e tu non vuoi provare paura. Tu non vuoi essere illogico.  
Senti ancora tanto freddo, tanto da perdere completamente i sensi. Poi, all’improvviso, di nuovo quella sensazione, la tua pelle che va a fuoco. Percepisci la presenza di Jim, stretto a te. Provi a muovere un braccio, senza troppa convinzione, ma poi torni quieto. Borbotti qualcosa, la parola _t'hy'la_ risuona distinta nonostante tu abbia la voce impastata. La sensazione di freddo abbandona il tuo corpo e finalmente ti addormenti.  
A destarti è proprio Jim, che si sposta appena. Dall’attenzione che mette nei movimenti, deduci che lui ti immagini ancora addormentato. Allora decidi di fare qualcosa di totalmente illogico: lasciarglielo credere.  
   
Cosa stai combinando? Stenti a riconoscerti ma non ti importa perché, per la prima volta, ti senti a posto, proprio lì dove sei.  
   
Quando decidi di aprire gli occhi, alzi leggermente il volto e ti accorgi che Jim ti sta fissando.  
«Grazie» gli dici semplicemente, perso in quelle iridi azzurre, prima di accoccolarti di nuovo sul suo petto.  
Sai che quando uscirai da quel letto, da quella stanza, dovrai tornare ad essere il vulcaniano dal comportamento impeccabile che tutti si aspettano, ma per ora non vuoi pensarci, per ora vuoi essere semplicemente Spock, non lo Spock umano o quello vulcaniano, solo Spock.  
Non fantastichi su cosa vi riserverà il futuro, del resto sarebbe illogico ma, di una cosa sei certo, Jim è e sarà per sempre il tuo _t'hy'la_.  
Mentre ti vesti, in silenzio, le tue labbra si increspano in un piccolo sorriso al pensiero che forse, un giorno, gli spiegherai il significato profondo che la tua gente attribuisce a quella parola. Ma non adesso perché hai capito che, per entrambi, sarebbe troppo presto.  
 

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you.  
 (Fix You, Coldplay)

 


End file.
